leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chilan Berry
|Chilan Berry (Generation III)}} If held by a Pokémon, it weakens a foe's Normal-type attack. |d5=Weakens a Normal-type attack against the holding Pokémon. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one Normal-type attack. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one Normal-type attack. |effect=Halves the damage taken from a move. |nameor= |basis=Chinese lantern |type=Normal |power= |scoop1=5 |stick1=3 |scoop2=3 |stick2=1 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |spicy=– |dry=– |sweet=– |bitter=– |sour=– |dry4=25 |sweet4=10 }} A Chilan Berry (Japanese: ホズのみ Hozu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation IV. Locations in the westernmost house of Pastoria City. | DPPt2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Bought by the player's . | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by or (note that is unable to steal this Berry under normal circumstances).| Walk1=Rarely found in after 5000+ steps.| 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by (note that is unable to steal this Berry under normal circumstances).| B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=On the player's first visit to the Dream World, they will receive five of one of the from Fennel. | XY1=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | XY2=Can be given by Inver at the . | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Master Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 3 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northwest Poni Wilds. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northwest Poni Wilds. | }} Growth and harvest Generation IV A Chilan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Chilan tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Chilan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Chilan tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 2. Generation VII A Chilan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Chilan tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Poffin cooking At 100% performance, this Berry can produce a Level 20 (maybe higher) Dry-sweet Poffin. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Chilan Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Trivia * Unlike the other , the Chilan Berry weakens attack damage (except by ) regardless of type effectiveness, instead of damage only. This may be because Normal-type moves cannot normally be super effective. * The Chilan Berry does not weaken if it heals the target. * This is the only Berry which, when held, allows the move to be . * Another Berry in has the same name. However, this Berry is exclusive to its relevant e-Reader card, hence it is unavailable in Generation IV games and will become an Enigma Berry if traded over. * When buying Chilan Berries in Join Avenue, the text will say "A set of four Chilan Berries. They weaken a supereffective Normal-type attack against the holding Pokémon." This is most likely a mistake since all other damage-reducing Berries only work if the attack is super-effective. Names Category:Damage-reducing Berries de:Latchibeere es:Baya Chilan fr:Baie Zalis it:Baccacinlan ja:ホズのみ zh:灯浆果（道具）